My 12 Year Old Girlfriend
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: Pervert, freak, cute, weirdo... you can hear all that when you are a teenager and you have a girlfriend 5 years younger than you.


_**Yesterday was Polly-chan's birthday, and I remembered that I owed her an english translation of this fanfic that I've already published in spanish sometime ago. So, this is my belated birthday present from me to her, based on her ItaSaku fanart "My Twelve Year Old Girlfriend", improved with some stuff from my own invention. You can see it on Deviantart. **_

_**This is my first fanfic written completely in English, so if I have any misspellings, please forgive me, dear readers. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRLFRIEND<strong>_

**By: **_Firey Girl_

* * *

><p>"Itachi-kun!"<p>

A young man of 17 years, turned to hear a sweet voice calling to him. A girl with unusual pink hair and green eyes came running towards him with a gesture of joy. But she saw him accompanied by a small group of girls, her smile faded away and frowned.

"Sakura…"

"Who is she?" asked one of the girls "Your little sister?"

"I'm his girlfriend!" Sakura exclaimed, getting pissed off.

The other girls laughed at her for her answer. Children nowadays could be so witty at that age…

"Seriously, who is she, Itachi-kun?"

"She's my girlfriend" answered Itachi, with neutrality.

No, he wasn't kidding and neither he was saying a ridiculous lie. Sakura Haruno was his twelve year old girlfriend.

The chicks looked at him with a mixture of amazement and disillusion before sniping at Sakura with a killer glare. They couldn't believe that the perfect Itachi Uchiha was attracted to a prepubescent little girl who surely still wetted her bed.

While they ere walking home, Sakura was still mad for the fact that her boyfriend was being stalked by women every moment of the day. Itachi had no idea of the great inferiority complex that they caused on her. They all had beautiful and slender bodies; they were taller, more graceful and more intelligent than her.

As if he knew what was going through her head, Itachi took Sakura's hand and squeezed it gently. There was no need to say something to understand her and make it clear that she was the only one for him.

He knew it was a bit strange, but their age difference had nothing to do with the fact that he liked her. In fact, her naiveté and her sweet face was what he liked of the young Haruno. She aroused in him a strong desire to protect her.

As difficult as it was making everyone believe they were a couple, Itachi didn't mind into saying it over and over. He even liked to watch the expressions people did, especially when he seemed to want to kiss her on the lips but in reality he was only kissing her in the cheek. He preferred to go slowly and leave that kind of kisses when she was old enough to enjoy them better.

Sakura, however, was gnawed by anxiety because she wanted to receive a kiss like the adults shared in romantic movies. But Itachi always restrained her and kissed her forehead with the necessary affect to make her desist from her attempts. She yearned to grow up and be the one who kissed him first.

"Geez, Itachi, you're so mean in treating me like a baby" Sakura whined, inflating her cheeks.

"But I really want to treat you well" Itachi protested

"You don't need to treat me well if you're going to look at other girls!" she grumbled.

If another guy were in the place of Itachi, he surely would have gone mad by the sudden whims of Sakura. But Itachi's mentality didn't work that way. He was perfectly aware that she acted according to her age, and therefore he could not demand or expect another kind of reaction on her part. But he wasn't bothered for that, in fact, Itachi thought she looked lovely when she sulked whenever she surprised him with other girls.

Sakura went forward him with long steps and suddenly stopped in front of a crane machine. By the time Itachi reached her, she looked warily at him.

"You want to compensate me, don't you? Then I want one of those!" she said, looking at the plushies inside the machine. Itachi sighed and pulled out his wallet. It had a few coins and a debit card "That one would be okay!"

"Which one?"

"That one!" Sakura insisted, pointing at a plush doll that looked like a sunflower with a lion head. It was weird to him, but she thought it was cute.

"There's no way I can pull it out. Its head is too big and is too away from the hole. Besides, it's late and you have to come back home soon" Itachi explained. Sakura stared at him with puppy-eyes and started sobbing.

"You don't want me anymore!" she cried "You don't love me, isn't it? It was so obvious, because Itachi-kun is a cold-hearted demon with nerves of steel…"

Even when Itachi didn't had the chance to please Sakura, he had to carry out his promise because some people were gathering around them and whispering how bad he was for making a girl cry. He stood in front of the machine for an hour making numerous and careful try-outs to get the longed little lion, while Sakura was waiting patiently for him, drinking a bottle of _Ramune_, also bought by Itachi. When he succeeded, the sun started to hide and the lights in the streets were turning on.

Oh boy, sure that Mr. Haruno would get mad if he came from his work and didn't find his little girl at home. But the smile of happiness that drew in Sakura's face when she received her plush doll was worth of any scolding. If she was happy, he was happy.

Sometimes, when other people learned that they were lovers, everyone gaped at Itachi with repulsion and asked why he fell in love with a girl instead of a girl of his age. He always said that it just happened and he did not have much to tell.

The truth was that the matter had arisen since before Sakura came to the world. Being pregnant, Sayuri Haruno was visited by her friend Mikoto Uchiha, with her sons Itachi, then 5, and Sasuke, of 6 months. Fascinated with the small Uchiha boys, Haruno-san said half-jokingly that if she had a girl, it would be the future wife of one of them. Attracted by the mystery of human gestation, Itachi touched the swelling belly of the woman with relative peace until a sudden movement startled him. It seemed as if the creature knew from who was the contact and it was saying "hello".

Because of that discovery, Itachi never left home for a long time and distracted himself playing with his brother.

Months later, Mikoto visited again her neighbor with her sons to make her a present for the baby's birth. Sayuri Haruno had given birth to a girl, whose name was Sakura.

The two older women seemed to be amused with the newborn girl and Itachi didn't understood why they were making such a fuss until he peeked at the crib to meet Sakura. He was astonished at the baby's loveliness and with an unusual security and eloquence for his age, he openly declared:

"Okaa-san, you know what I'm going to do when I get older?"

"No, sweetie," Mikoto answered "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get married to Sakura-chan" he said calmly.

Sayuri laughed at the occurrence of the child. She ruffled his hair and smiled sweetly.

"Isn't your wedding going to be beautiful?"

"It will be very beautiful" he said confidently "I will share everything with her and protect her forever. I will be the best husband she could ever have"

"Sure, Itachi" Mikoto said in a calm tone.

She didn't admitted at the time, but to Mrs. Uchiha the idea seemed to be great because years later when his son came to say the same in a formal manner, she was the first one to approve the relationship between Itachi and Sakura.

The little boy wasn't given time to keep his word, as he soon entered to elementary school and won a lot of pressure on his shoulders to be the best. He did not care, in fact, Itachi struggled even more in order to have time to see Sakura, and went on to become the most talented of his generation and a genius boy. But that was for nothing because if he wasn't doing homework or studying, his father forced him to read books that he considered suitable for further polishing his intellect.

Nobody understood why Itachi always seemed to be so quiet and submerged on himself; the reason for which he always grew morose every time his mother said she had visited the Harunos and told how good Sakura-chan was growing. The mere memory of her was enough to make his heart beat differently to the everyday. That brief glimpse of her round, rosy and cherubic face had not stopped torturing him, creating on him the habit of chewing the sticks of the dumplings he eagerly devoured every afternoon. Whenever he passed by her house, he looked for her with longing eyes in the garden and only got frustrated when he saw Mrs. Haruno pulling out the weeds and fertilizing the flowers.

Over time, Sayuri was the one that began to occasionally spend the afternoons at the Uchiha's house to drink tea and chat with Mikoto in the living room. Itachi was always mortified that she always came alone. And he channeled that verve by constantly reading books. Between each line, he tried to convince himself that one day Sayuri had to be accompanied by Sakura.

There was no explanation for what happened the morning of October 7. Sakura, a mere 12 year old girl, rose from her bed with the sudden urge to go to the Uchiha home. Her mother replied that it could not be possible because she had things to do, and was relentless even when her daughter cried, threw a tantrum and refused to eat anything. Finally, the small pinkette slipped through the back door and ran aimlessly until she found her destiny.

Outside were het friends Sasuke and Naruto playing fights on the ground, but she only had time to warn them of her presence as the mysterious call came from inside the building.

She walked the hallways with a lot of insecurity about the possibility of being caught and reprimanded for getting into another house without permission of the owner, but then Sakura saw a half-opened door. She peered through the crack and saw a seventeen year ol Itachi Uchiha, reading Sir Thomas More's _Utopia_. He looked up with his heart paralyzed with repressed emotion and fixed his gaze into the girl who was standing by the door.

"Come in" he said in a baritone voice.

Any girl would run away by just feeling a bit of the heat that caused the penetrating and intense gaze of Itachi. But Sakura was not just any girl, she was the one destined to remain with Itachi for the rest of his days.

"What are you doing, sir?" she asked, showing the same respect that she gave her father.

"Waiting for you"

"Have you waited for me too long?"

Itachi closed the book and gave her a warm gaze.

"No. You came just in time, _Sakura_"

The tone that he used to say her name was so special, that stole the breath of Sakura. Never before, anyone had addressed to her without using some kind of suffix.

Since then, Sakura gave up the playground games to spend her free time with Itachi.

He, meanwhile, had neglected his studies to teach piano and classical literature to his young bride. When she mistook his sudden closeness, she almost left him forever alone, but Itachi's patience and blind devotion eventually seduced her. And their recent attraction was so powerful that they did not care what they did while they were close together.

Of course, even with that true love, Sakura had not completely overcome the habits of childhood. From time to time Itachi had to make a great effort to deal properly with her tantrums and crying without worsening her mood. After all, she was a sensitive girl and was easily hurt.

The real trouble for both was when Itachi decided to report the matter to both of their parents. He knew there would be shameful for a mature teenager like him who was about to enter college to have serious intentions with a little girl whom still had to learn many things. But he faced the situation. He invited his parents to the living room for a very important announcement that it had to do with his future, and listened stonily the statement of their eldest son, who until now for them had always been wise and calm. When they learned the name of the fiancée, however, Fugaku Uchiha got very angry.

"Have you lost your mind or something?" he thundered "I don't really understand you, Itachi. With so many beautiful and decent girls around the world, the only thing that occurs to you is to get married to a plain brat"

"I love her, father" Itachi said simply.

"You are a teenager; you don't know what love is" Mr. Uchiha replied, exasperated "And don't forget that you are five years older than her"

"But you too are five years older than Mother" Itachi counterattacked, trying to not sound pleased. Mikoto blushed and Fugaku cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed.

Father and son looked serious at each other and before a war broke out at home, Mikoto agreed with the choice of their future daughter-in-law. She had a great affection for the only daughter of her friend Sayuri, and highlighted to her husband the good qualities of the girl, adding that Itachi could not have found a better wife. To Fugaku it seemed ridiculous, but the news struck him so much he decided not to protest. After all, there would be time to think about it.

As for Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, they already figured out that their little princess was in love with a boy, but they didn't expect that the lucky guy was the aloof eldest son of the Uchiha family.

Ren Haruno was about to draw his gun to shoot "that pedophile" for daring to lay his eyes on his daughter to fulfill his "perversions". But just by seeing Itachi arrive at his house dressed formally and show off his perfect manners, he hid the gun to not scare the one who might be the best candidate for husband for his "baby". Sayuri was brought to tears as she listened to Sakura who was determined to marry Itachi when she grew older,

Six months had gone by. Soon Sakura would turn out 13 and would begin to experience changes in her body, but still he wouldn't be able to live with her. Itachi did not consider that a serious barrier. He had waited seventeen years for her, so a decade (or century if necessary) would not represent a big deal.

Leaving behind that rain of memories, Itachi felt that Sakura clung to him with quiet glee and they stopped in front of her house.

"I don't want to go, Itachi-kun" snorted Sakura, fearfully looking at her boyfriend and cuddling to him. He was a little surprised for her sudden possession, but was moved for it and smiled. It was like dealing with a female version of Sasuke.

"You have to" he said, bowing to be at her height "If you stay more time with me, your mother will get worried"

"What if while I stay at home, you go away and fall in love with another girl?"

Whoa… so she still was jealous and insecure. What a cute girl…

He stood up again, but put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and pressed his lips over hers with a delicate but firm and loving kiss. For someone so innocent, that certainly was a great event which couldn't be explained even if it repeated a thousand times. Now she had no doubt that Itachi truly loved her, no matter what.

When they separated, she walked towards the entrance of her home, but she didn't even gave three steps when she returned to rush into his arms.

But there was another detail to consider...

"Itachi-kun... "

"Yes?"

"Will you wait for me until I am a grown up?" she asked.

"Yes, forever..." he said, stroking her pink hair.

Sakura Haruno was still a cherry blossom bud, there was no doubt about that, but Itachi Uchiha was sure that one day she would bloom and become a gorgeous woman... and he wanted to be there when that happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something was telling me that I was exaggerating with Sakura's immaturity, but I wanted to leave it like that because I specialize in putting weird things into my fanfics. I hope you don't mind about that <strong>__**^_^U**_

_**By the way, there is no continuation, so please avoid asking me for one. If I come with a second part, I will tell you but I won't promise anything. **_

_**Thank you for reading and your reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day!**_

_**Firey Girl Out. **_


End file.
